


A Second Chance

by fRozen_fIre_and_gLittering_cRystals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Cousin Incest, Death Eaters, Don't Like Don't Read, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Incest, M/M, Minor Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Ron Weasley Bashing, Voldemort is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fRozen_fIre_and_gLittering_cRystals/pseuds/fRozen_fIre_and_gLittering_cRystals
Summary: Harry apologizes to Draco for being rude. Draco apologizes back. They become close. Starts at the end of 5th year. 3rd person POV. Non-canon compliant. Dark!Harry
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Harry felt bad for being unkind to Draco. He’d been thinking about their rivalry, and suspected that Draco was actually a decent person underneath his Slytherin mask. It had been rude for him to reject Draco’s hand when he introduced himself, and there had been no way for Draco to have known how he grew up. He should give Draco another chance. The least he could do was apologize.  
In a week, he’d be boarding the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾, so he could apologize on the train. What was the worst thing that could happen? He could get laughed at, but it seemed like it was worth the risk. In the meantime, he could think about what he could say.

~~~~~

Harry immediately headed for Draco’s compartment as soon as he boarded the train. He’d probably have to do it in front of the other Slytherins bound to be in Draco’s compartment, but there was no way to do it any other way. Draco and Harry weren’t exactly friends, so it would be suspicious if he showed up and demanded to talk to Draco alone. Draco could just tell them what Harry said afterwards anyway.

Harry summoned all of the Gryffindor courage he could possibly muster, and knocked on the door. “Come in” a voice called from the compartment. It sounded like Draco, but he wasn’t sure. He entered the compartment, and saw that Draco, was surprisingly, alone. He was reading a book that looked like it was about potions, but Harry wasn’t sure. Either way, the other Slytherins obviously hadn’t arrived yet, so he wasn’t going to waste time.

“Umm… Draco,” Harry started hesitantly, “I wanted to apologize for being a jerk to you. It wasn’t fair of me to judge you based on your house. You don’t have to believe me or forgive me, but I’ll try and put aside my initial feelings towards Slytherin in the future and won’t bother you and your friends anymore. I’m sorry.” Harry looked up at Draco who was staring at his feet.

~~~~~

Draco appreciated Potter’s apology, and he believed him for that matter too. He knew that it wasn’t Potter’s style to fake apologize. “It’s okay. I understand that I probably came off snobbish at first and I know you were brand new to the wizarding world, even if we’ve all grown up hearing about you as the ‘boy-who-lived’. I, umm do forgive you and I’d be happy to start over and be friends.”, Draco said with a smile.

Harry sighed with relief and smiled brightly. “Well, I’m Harry”, he started, “I know many people view me as the savior of the wizarding world, but I really just want to be a normal kid. I love defense against the dark arts, but I found that I really love dragons also in fourth year due to the Triwizard Tournament. I think I want to be a dragon handler in one of the reserves? Did you know that dragons speak parseltongue?”.

“No way! I mean, I guess it makes sense for them to speak parseltongue, but I never thought of it! That’s really cool!”, Draco exclaimed.

“I was surprised when I could understand the dragons too, but it definitely made sense.” Harry said lightly.

“It does! A dragon handler would be cool. I could see you doing that.”, Draco replied back.

“Thanks! Me too! Everyone assumes I’m going to be an auror like my parents, but it just doesn’t seem right for me. As far as I’m concerned, Lily Potter killed Voldemort, not me.”

“Really? Why do you say that?”

“I was just a baby. Lily was the one who did the blood magic to sacrifice herself for me to live.”

“I guess that makes sense. Isn’t blood magic considered dark?”

“It might be. I’m not sure, but I don’t think that it would matter to the light, considering the result, even if it is dark magic.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Draco smiled, “Well I always wanted to be a representative for goblins. After Professor Binns started teaching, I thought that since history is written by the victors, History of Magic was probably not very accurate. I want to interview goblins at Gringotts in addition to figuring out what actually happened in the past. If wizards trust goblins to handle their money, then goblins are much more capable than we give them credit for. I want to spread the truth about goblins and raise cooperation between goblins and wizards.”

“That is a very noble goal. I think that would be just what the wizarding world needs!” Harry said with a smile. Draco was glad that Harry agreed with him. They were silent for a while before Harry spoke up again.

~~~~~

“You know the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin,” Harry commented.

“Really?”, Draco asked.

“Yeah. But after Hagrid’s lecture on how all Slytherins went dark in Diagon Alley and Ron said something to the same effect on the train, I begged the hat to put me in Gryffindor. I could’ve gone either way though.”

“That’s too bad.” Draco said, “To think we could’ve gotten along sooner and been dorm-mates or something”.

“Agreed! But we get along now!” Harry said with a smile. Draco smiled back and they were silent for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. Some other Slytherins joined them later, but when they questioned Draco on why Harry was in their compartment, Draco said that Harry was a decent person once you got past all the golden-boy hype, and to give him a chance this year. They were reluctant, but agreed nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, they arrived at school. Draco and Harry got off the train and headed up to the castle. Harry knew that Ron would likely not be happy, but frankly, Harry did not care. Draco had the potential to be a great friend. They entered the great hall and only then, did they separate and go to their respective tables. They were allowed to sit wherever they wanted to at meals, even at other tables, but at feasts - like the sorting feast - they were required to sit with their houses. People tended to sit with their house even at regular meals. Harry actually couldn’t think of an exception to that rule that he’d seen so far. Well, that’d have to change this year.

The sorting passed rather quickly, and after Dumbledore’s welcome speech, he headed off to bed. Draco and he had devised a schedule to alternate whose table they sat at on the train. The only notable part of Dumbledore's speech was that Snape would be teaching both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Dumbledore couldn’t find an alternate DADA teacher, so it seems that Snape finally got his wish.

\---

In the morning, they met at the entrance to the great hall. It was a Monday, so they were going to sit at the Slytherin table for breakfast. Harry piled pancakes with whipped cream, strawberries, and maple syrup onto his plate, while Draco opted for some waffles and sausage with bacon on the side.

“I’m not sure I want to continue playing Quidditch this year,” Harry said after he finished a bite of pancakes.

“Really,” Draco questioned, looking up at Harry, “I thought you loved flying.”

“I do, but that’s exactly when I realized it. I love flying on a broom and being up in the air. As for the sport, it hasn’t really been my cup of tea, but I convinced myself that I loved it, since everyone else did.”

“Hmm. Then why’d you agree to be on the team in the first place?”

“Like I had much of a choice?” Harry snorted at that, “I thought I was going to be expelled. I hated the Dursleys and I got offered a place on the Quidditch team. In my mind, that was far better than being expelled.”

“So what are you going to do about it now? Like how will you let them know you quit? I hear Oliver Wood is more fanatical about Quidditch than Flint, and he’s obsessed with the sport.”

“Well, every year you have to re-tryout if there’s competition. So I won’t. If Oliver asks, I’ll simply tell him that I’m quitting. He can’t make me play.”

“True that. So who are you going to cheer for at games?”

“Slytherin of course! You’re on the team still, so I’ll cheer for you, if Slytherin is playing, and if not, I’ll be in the library. Lot’s of Ravenclaws end up in the library during Quidditch games if Ravenclaw isn’t playing anyway.”

“Awww! Thank you! Though don’t say I didn’t warn you if your house has a fit and a half at this new development in their golden boy”

“Ugh! Remember when I found out that I was the next dark lord because I could speak to snakes? When will my house EVER let me not be anyone but their alleged savior.”

“True that, true that! I always thought it was kinda cool you could talk to snakes. Do you think you can teach me?”

“I might be able to teach you how to understand it, but I won’t be able to teach you how to speak. To speak parseltongue, you have to have the right vocal cord abilities to make the correct hissing sounds. I can hiss at you and then tell you what it means though.”

“Awesome! I’d love that even if I could only understand snakes and not speak back.”

“Great! I’ll teach you then. Hey, do you mind helping tutor me in potions also? I’m terrible in potions because Snape hates me and never really teaches me. Can you help?”

“Of course. The slytherins agree that Snape’s teaching methods suck. We only tolerate him because he is biased in our favor. I’ve had tutors since my dad is, well, my dad. I’m pretty good at potions so I’ll be glad to help you out!”

“Awesome, thanks so much! And, Draco,”

“Yeah?”

“Can you teach me what the Dark Lord actually stands for? Somehow I have a hard time believing that he literally believes just the light’s propaganda.”

“Of course. And I’ll teach you the old pure-blood ways too and why the light hates us so.”

“Great! See you in class! I have Binns first, so I’m off to nap-time. I swear, as soon as I learn how to exorcise ghosts, Binns is going to leave this plane of existence, and if Peeves doesn’t control himself, he’ll be next.”

“Well then I wish you luck in that. You might just get an Order of Merlin for that noble deed.” he smirks, smiles and then waves goodbye as they go their separate ways.

\---

On Saturday, Draco was waiting in the Room of Requirements for Harry. Saturday morning, Draco would help Harry with Potions and Saturday afternoon, Harry would teach Draco to understand Parseltongue. Sunday morning, Draco would help Harry with the Dark Lord, pureblood culture, the dark, and other wizarding customs. Sunday afternoon, they’d chat and catch up on homework.

Harry showed up only five minutes after Draco arrived. They got to work right away. Surprisingly enough, with just a little guidance from Draco, Harry found that he was a natural at potions, similar to DADA, and enjoyed the subject. They had lunch at the Gryffindor table, with some of the second years to avoid a confrontation, and then headed back to the room.

“So, the dark. The dark’s principles are pretty simple. I’ll start by defining terms that the light often misinterprets. The first one you need to know is muggle. The light got this right and uses this one too. Muggle is anyone non-magical. The second one, is mudblood. This one is severely misinterpreted by the light. A mudblood is any magical person with four muggle grandparents and two muggle parents. They could come from a line of squibs potentially, but not in recent generations. They accept magic and use it, but reject magical culture, opting for Christmas and Halloween over Yule and Samhain. Additionally, they impose a muggle sense of morality onto wizards. An example is your friend Hermione. Hermione is from a muggle family and has no known wizard relatives. She uses S.P.E.W. to try and force house-elves to accept freedom in addition to better rights. Most house-elves do not want this, and they also need their master’s magic to control their own. A halfblood is anyone with one, two, or three magical grandparents. They have viewpoints similar to mudbloods. A pureblood is anyone with four magical grandparents. A first generation witch/wizard (also called first gens), is the first person with magic in their family (like a mudblood) but takes the time to learn and immerse themselves in wizarding culture and upholds the statue of secrecy when they are around their family. A second generation witch/wizard (also called second gens), is the half blood form of a first gen. A blood-traitor is a pureblood, who sympathizes with mudbloods, but not first gens, and tries to promote mudblood mindsets. They also reject traditions, often causing chaos in pure-blood society, especially if their parents are not blood-traitors as well. The mud in mudblood is not representative of their muggle relatives, rather representing the fact that they are taking their wizarding blood and smearing it with muddy ideas. We need new lines, and everyone, including the Dark Lord, agrees with this. We don’t need muggles interacting with us though, and we need to preserve our traditions. Make sense so far?”

“Yeah. A lot actually. Does the Dark Lord differ from these ideas at all?”

“No, but I haven’t explained the magic part of the dark’s beliefs.”

“Okay. Go.”

“Alright. So the dark believes in four main components. The first was blood. The relations of magical/muggle blood I just covered. The second is freedom. Specifically, the freedom of magic. The dark rejects things that classify magic and restrict it. The light believes that dark magic is evil and light magic is good. The dark believes all magic is magic and it is the intention that is evil and good. Examples. A traditionally light spell, wingardium leviosa, will levitate something or someone. It can be used for good intent, such as levitating an injured person. However, it can be used for evil intent if you levitate a person off a cliff and then release your hold on them. A traditionally dark spell, imperio, will allow someone to control someone else. It can be used for evil intent, such as forcing someone to harm a friend or family member. But it can also be used for good intent if you temporarily imperius someone who is going to commit suicide to prevent them from doing so and making them go and get help. Even the cruciatus curse can be used to shock someone who has lost feeling, into feeling something. It is, afterall, a stimulus to a person’s nerve cells.”

“Wow! I never thought of magic that way. That’s really true though now that I think about it.”

“Yeah. Okay, back to the four principles of the dark. Blood, freedom, next is children. The dark believes children are sacred. Children should never be abused and even in the case of the Dark Lord coming after you, Potter, he only would have used Avada Kedavra on you. It failed, but had it succeeded, it would have been instant and painless.”

“That makes sense. You know, it sounds like the Dark Lord is better than Dumbledore then.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Dark Lord tried to kill me painlessly. Dumbledore left me at the Dursleys and made me go back for the first part of every summer. He claimed it was for a blood ward from my mother’s sacrifice which allegedly is what saved me, but it didn’t protect me from what I really needed protecting from: the Dursleys themselves.”

“Well what did the Dursleys do? I mean, I know your life wasn’t the pampered prince it was made out to be anymore, but it couldn’t have been that bad, could it? Dumbledore is a lot of things, but I don’t think he’d put his savior in a toxic environment.”

“Toxic environment,” Harry snorted, “Toxic is an understatement. My aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were muggles. Petunia knew of magic because of Lily and Vernon because of Petunia through Lily, but that didn’t mean they liked it. They HATED magic with a passion. I was left on their doorstep in the middle of the night in November with a note, and Petunia and Vernon had the marvelous idea to stamp the magic out of me. My accidental magic was called freakishness and was severely punished. Naturally, I had a lot of it. Oftentimes, I’d be locked in my cupboard without food or water for days, weeks on end. I was also beaten by my uncle Vernon before being sent to my cupboard. I had an insane amount of chores as well. I had to work harder than your old house elf Dobby worked probably. I had to cook three meals a day, vacuum and mop the whole house, weed and trim aunt Petunia’s rose bushes (which were quite thorny), paint the fence when it got worn out, make all the beds, clean the bathrooms, clean and fold the laundry, clean the windows, and dust the whole house ever since I could remember. The chores probably started when I was four or something. Even when I wasn’t in trouble, I had to sleep in my cupboard because Dudley’s second room stored all his old toys. To make matters worse, I had no friends because Dudley scared anyone who tried to talk to me away and I could never do better than Dudley in school or I would be punished by my aunt and uncle. I rarely got food and when I did, it was scraps. Dudley also set up a game called Harry Hunting with his gang, where they’d chase me. If they caught up to me, they’d beat me up. My aunt and uncle were convinced that Dudley could do no wrong, and any other adults would only tell my aunt and uncle. They got me the cheapest glasses they could find and never checked my prescription after that, and that was only when the school called and told them I couldn’t see the board. I never got vaccinations or saw a doctor of any sort other than when I was severely sick and my aunt thought I might die. Magic was considered the m-word and was forbidden. I never got any presents on my birthday or even acknowledgement that it was my birthday every year. I got Dudley’s old clothes and Dudley was huge, so they never fit me.”

Draco stared agape. “Damn! Lucius would be horrified. That’s disgusting!”

“During the summers, when Sirius Black was alive, I used the threat of a mass-murderer god-father to get them to leave me alone, but after his death, the light decided to inform the Dursleys of this fact. At first, I also used the threat of magic to keep them in line, but after a certain house-elf triggered the trace, that no longer worked either. The only slight improvement to my condition was the fact that I was confined to Dudley's second bedroom rather than my cupboard. My trunk went in my cupboard though.”

“That’s really shitty. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

“It still sucks you had to go through that. Anyway, the fourth principle of the dark is respect. Specifically for all magical creatures. Werewolves, veela, goblins, vampires, the list goes on from there, all are discriminated against. The dark seeks for all magical creatures to be treated with respect - especially those like the goblins who some wizards view as smart enough to manage wizarding money, but not worthy of respect. The dark calls B.S. on that philosophy and believes that all magical creatures are treasured.”

“That makes so much more sense than the so-called-light.”

“Then you are, by definition, a dark wizard.”

“I don’t think I’m all that upset about that.”

“Alright then. That makes two of us.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Potter!” Harry hears his name yelled in the Gryffindor common room. “You weren’t at practice today! Where were you?” Great. He knew this was coming, but as he turned around and saw Oliver walking towards him, arms outstretched in confusion, Harry’s stomach tightened into a knot of dread.

“I ummm… I didn’t try out for the team. We have to do that every year.” Harry starts.

“Yeah, I know you didn’t come to tryouts. You must have been busy or something. I had a boatload of stuff on my plate this summer too. Don’t worry. I saved your spot, so you are still on the team. Now where were you this morning?” Oliver said, interrupting Harry. 

“Ummm… about that. I’m not sure I want to play Quidditch any more. I’ve always liked flying, but I don’t feel like playing anymore. I figured since I didn’t show up at tryouts, you’d understand that I was quitting the team.” Harry said nervously. “I’m sure there are lots of other great seekers though and I don’t want to cause chaos over this.”

“QUIT?!?! YOU CAN’T QUIT! YOU’RE HARRY BLOODY POTTER AND THE BEST SEEKER GRYFFINDOR HAS EVER HAD! WITHOUT YOU, SLYTHERIN WILL BE SURE TO WIN THE CUP AND BESIDES, YOU CAN’T NOT PLAY QUIDDITCH. IT’S YOUR THING!” Oliver exploded.

“Sorry, Oliver, but I can and I will. I wish to put more effort into my studies. I’ll get my firebolt from the locker this afternoon.” Harry said calmly.

“WHAT? AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE THE FIREBOLT TOO? YOU CAN’T DO THIS! I’M GOING TO GET MCGONAGALL!!!” Oliver ranted.

“I can take my firebolt back because it’s MY firebolt. It was given to me and I never gave it to the school. Also, McGonagall can’t force me to play either, so don’t try to pull that bullshit on me.” After having said that, Oliver stomped off - probably to try and go get McGonagall.

~-~-~

“Hey Harry!” Draco said greeting him in the Great Hall, “I wrote a letter to father. He was pissed when he heard what you had to go through with your, umm, living arrangements. Anyway, he’s quite powerful and told me that he could gain custody if you wanted it. Do you want me to write back and tell him to do so?” Draco asked.

Harry threw a big hug onto Draco. “Sorry. Yes. I’d love that! Can you, umm,” Harry dropped his voice into a whisper, “Tell Lucius to inform the Dark Lord that the Gryffindor Golden Boy isn’t all that light anymore. Just let Lucius know to tell him that I would like to fight for the dark.” Harry said quietly so that no-one else could hear. “Of course!” Draco said with a small smile. “I’m sure, you know who, will be thrilled to hear it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Yay!

Harry was walking to Potions, when Draco passed him a note in the hall. He opened it and read the message.

* * *

_Harry Potter,_

_Lucius told me what Draco said you wanted him to tell me. I am horrified and appalled by your relatives and will gladly pay them a visit if you wish. I would be happy for you to join my ranks and this would end up nullifying the prophecy also due to the fact that we refused to comply with it._

_Not all prophecies are set in stone, and it appears that this happened to be a self-fulfilling prophecy. I am tremendously sorry about my indirect role in your childhood. Not many people know this, (and please don’t pass this information on to anyone else), but I, myself, was raised in a muggle orphanage. It is one of the reasons I am dark --- to prevent other magical children from facing the same horrors I did growing up --- and I am quite sorry I passed those on to you, even be it Dumbledore who made the call to send you their or not._

_I will personally ensure you do not have to go back to your relatives this summer --- Dumbledore pushed for me to go back to my orphanage every summer as well --- and you can stay in Riddle Manor with me._

_I will arrange Hogsmeade weekends for you to meet up with Barty Crouch Jr., who will teach you the Dark Arts in addition to Occlumency. You are not necessarily bad at Occlumency, Severus went about the worst way to try and teach you out of his disdain for your father, and I don’t know that I could have successfully learned Occlumency through the method Severus was teaching you. Do not feel discouraged._

_I strongly urge you to pull your grades up as well, and if you need any additional help, don’t hesitate to owl/ask me. I am staying in Malfoy Manor for now, so you can have Draco send all of your replies. Do you have any questions?_

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Voldemort_

* * *

Draco gave Harry a look as if to ask if it was from who he thought it was. Harry smiled and nodded at Draco, and quickly scribbled a reply on a piece of parchment.

* * *

_My Lord,_

_I am thrilled to be joining your ranks and will pass on any information I get from the Order of the Phoenix. Currently, Dumbledore is adamant that us children must not know anything, but still help fight against you. I don’t know where the logic is in that, but whatever. Over talking with Draco, I have realized why Hermione is so annoying and why Ron and the Weasleys are called blood traitors. I agree with the dark’s ways and would be ecstatic to eventually join your ranks. If I am allowed, I would be honored to wear your mark._

_I will wear long sleeves and if anyone accidentally sees it, I will obliviate them immediately. I won’t get caught, of course, only you could determine when I do get it. Over Yule holidays would work, because I could claim I’m needed at Aunt Petunia’s or something._

_I would be more than happy to spend the summer at Riddle Manor, but I fear that they will have someone watching me, so I will threaten them into submission. Aunt Petunia may be a muggle, but Lily was magical, and Petunia knew enough of Lily’s world, to know who you are. Dumbledore also decided to give me lessons on how to fight you, but they are not helpful. I’ve only been to one so far and he’s showing me your childhood._

_All I can think is how similar our childhoods were and how much I hate Dumbledore for hating you and messing up my own childhood._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

* * *

Later that day, Harry handed the letter to Draco to deliver. Hermione was stressing about studying and Ron was complaining about studying, while Harry was just plain studying in the common room that evening.

~-~-~

The next morning at breakfast, Harry received another letter when Owl Post came in at 9:00am.

* * *

_Harry Potter,_

_I would be thrilled to have you officially join my ranks and take my mark over Yule. I am going to make you part of my inner circle, because of your value both as the supposed light’s savior, and your similarity to me making you more trustworthy and reliable._

_I have a spy in the Order, and while I am quite confident in him, I would appreciate knowing for certain that he is truly mine and not double crossing me. Dumbledore is a smart man, so I want you to know why he trusts Severus so implicitly._

_Please find out if Severus is Dumbledore’s or if he is actually just a really good actor, and I’ll be waiting for you at Platform 9 ¾ for Yule. In the meantime, focus on your lessons with Barty Crouch Jr., and practice the spells he teaches you on rats and other small animals. You can practice more on other people over Yule at Riddle Manor_

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Voldemort_

* * *

Harry read the letter, burned it --- don’t want people to accidentally read it and get suspicious, and headed to Herbology with Neville and a few other Gryffindors. Draco had History of Magic first with the other Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, so he’d gone in the opposite direction of where Harry was headed. Harry arrived in Herbology, and remembering his Lord’s advice, he paid close attention. He had Double Potions with Slytherin after, so he would investigate Severus’s loyalties then. He paired up with Neville for Herbology, and they worked until the bell rang and then headed off to Potions.

Potions was as it usually was, the only difference being his increase in competence for the subject. He needed time to question Severus, so he had to get detention with Snape. That shouldn’t be hard given how much the man hated him. He tossed a wink at Draco and tossed a random ingredient in. His potion turned a dark yellow and stopped bubbling. It actually wasn’t random --- he’d made sure it wouldn’t hurt anyone --- but Snape would give him a detention for it either way, so it didn’t need to be dangerous.

“Potter, Detention for sabotaging another student’s potion. I expect you to be here tonight at 7:00pm sharp.”

Snape snapped from the front of the room. Perfect! Everything was going to plan. Not that he’d be doing whatever menial work Severus prepared for him. He should be honored that their Lord invited Harry to join their ranks, because there was nothing more valuable than more members of the Dark Order.

~-~-~

Harry walked into the room right on time, and sat down in the front row. He purposefully mirrored their Lord’s posture. Their Lord didn’t mind if his Inner Circle did so to intimate other Death Eaters, as long as they didn’t abuse the privilege. Harry certainly counted as Inner Circle --- he’d been told by the Dark Lord himself --- even though he hadn’t been officially marked yet. Severus flinched slightly, but masked his discomfort quickly and yelled at him to start gutting flobberworms. Ugh. He hated that. No thanks.

“Nah, that doesn't sound fun, Severus.” Harry said cooly with a light smirk.

“Potter! 50 points from Gryffindor for disrespect to a professor.” Snaps snapped with a vicious, smug sneer.

“Are you sure about that? How about 50 punctorum from Severus for disrespect to an equal.” Harry said with a smirk. The Dark Lord had created the punctorum system off of the Hogwarts point system, for ranking his Death Eaters, but it was on an individual basis, and he kept it tallied in a self-updating notebook for that sole purpose. Severus looked visibly shaken at these words.

“How do you know about the punctorum system?” Severus asked with a sneer. “Did Dumbledore tell you what I told him? 

“Hmmm. I guess that’s for me to know and you to wonder.”

~-~-~

“Harry,” the Dark Lord started, “I have recently discovered some interesting news.”

“Yes my lord. What is it?” Harry asked respectfully.

“I want you to be my heir.” the Dark Lord said.

“My lord, I am honored,” Harry started.

“None of that. Now, you are a true equal. You will rule by my side with me, as you are me.” “Then what should I call you?”

“Whatever you wish. How about Tom. It was my birth name after all. Tom could be for non-dark-lord related business. You may also call me Voldemort if you wish --- for dark lord business..” “Yes of course my- Tom.”

“Oh, and Harry,” Voldemort added. “Yes?” “You’ll be getting a special mark of mine. Your mark will have your and my name inscribed into it, meaning you are my equal. I have the mark as well, with Tom Marvolo Riddle printed under it. Yours will say Harry James Potter. You’ll be the only one aside from me to have it as of now.”

“I’d love that. Thank you!” Harry grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I have lots of plans, but for now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 💖


	5. Chapter 5

Harry port-keyed back to school with a grin on his face. It was November, and Yule Break was right around the corner. Harry couldn’t wait for his mark. He was warned that he’d have to wear long sleeves at all times though. He’d get a mask that Voldemort had fitted just for him in addition to his robes, also fitted just for him. They’d both have very protective wards around them, because he was Voldemort’s horcrux after all. He would be allowed to go on raids, but only because of the additional runes that had been invisibly sewn onto the robes and invisibly painted onto the mask. Soon to be his robes and his mask. Tom had removed the trace from his want as well, so he wouldn’t have to worry about Ministry interference. He’d eagerly told Draco everything --- with Tom’s permission of course, and sworn him to secrecy. Draco had been thrilled for his friend. Due to their close nature, Draco would also be marked early --- over Yule with Harry --- and become Inner Circle.

~-~-~

Harry snuck onto the Hogwarts train with Draco, and avoided contact with Dumbledore. They got off, and immediately side-along apparated to Riddle Manor with an Tom Marvolo Riddle who looked like a middle aged version of Diary-Tom. Tom showed Harry his new bedroom and Draco his guest room for the holidays. Additionally, a personal house-elf was assigned to both of them. Draco’s was called Haddie and Harry’s was called Friva. They settled in and had a relaxing rest of the day. Dinner was brought up to them and they eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up excited as ever. He was getting marked. Today was going to be awesome! He hopped out of bed and slid into the robes Friva had left for him on his dresser. He headed down stairs and had breakfast with Draco and Tom. He ate eggs with bacon and a chocolate pastry. Draco had the same thing.

They walked to the throne room where they would be officially initiated and marked. Due to the nature of their eliteness, only the inner circle would be there. Everyone was there when they arrived. They took their marks and there was a whoop of applause. Harry noticed Severus amongst the inner circle. Severus seemed surprised at their initiation. Of course a geas went over the room to ensure that none of them could speak of this occasion. Severus hadn’t recognized Harry, but that was likely because his hood was over his head. He seemed more shocked that Draco had made inner circle so quickly.

“Per tradition, our newest recruits will have the opportunity to show their plethora of darker, more frowned upon, spells on a random mudblood from the dungeons.” Voldemort said with a slight smirk that indicated he was interested in what would become of Harry and Draco’s mudblood when they were finished.

Draco went first. His was a thirteen year old girl who’d told her parents everything that went on in the wizarding world every summer. She’d attended Hogwarts before she was captured. Draco started with a classic crucio, before sending a blood boiling curse for a minute before canceling it. Then he sent an entourage of other creative spells, before he finally sent the killing curse at her. The death eaters laughed and clapped when she slumped over dead. “Draco Malfoy, I welcome you to my Inner Circle.” Voldemort announced, as Draco pulled back his hood and received his mask and robes. Then, it was Harry’s turn. Harry was excited. He had been thrilled ever since his wand had had the trace removed from it, and had been waiting for this moment ever since.

Harry was the prior mudblood’s twin sister. He started off with a crucio as well, before imperiusing her to bite off her fingers and toes slowly. He levitated her to the ceiling, before canceling the spell and cruicioing her on her way down. He enervated her, and sent a boiling hex her way that caused her skin to bubble up and swell, before he sent a water freezing hex at her and causing the 70 percent of water that made up her body to freeze, enervated her again, sent a few other nasty spells her way, before finally sending a killing curse her way.

When he finished, everyone was laughing and clapping --- some more enthusiastically than others --- and Bellatrix looked the happiest she’d ever been. “That was your new lord.” Voldemort said, “He is my equal and is to be treated as such. Even his mark represents that, as his full name is imprinted on there as with mine. He can summon you in a similar fashion, and will know if you lie to him about something I said or did. You should treat him with the respect you treat me.” Voldemort said with a grin. The inner circle looked at him with respect, especially after his earlier display. “Welcome to my ranks, Harry James Potter.”

Harry smirked at their reactions. “Thank you, though I’d prefer a different middle name that was reminiscent of the awful blood traitor. I think Salazar should work for a more suitable middle name.”

“Well then, Harry Salazar Potter. And in case any of you have the audacity to betray me, there has been a geas put up over this room preventing you from telling or hinting to anyone about this without my explicit permission.” Voldemort finished. “You are dismissed.” Harry said, with a smirk, testing the death eaters to see if they’d listen to one of his orders. Unsurprisingly, only Bellatrix --- who was impressed with the new Harry --- said “Yes, my newest lord.” And left. No-one else moved.

“Well what are you doing? Is only Bellatrix capable of following orders?” Voldemort snarled at the shell-shocked followers. “Sorry my lords” echoed throughout the room as they left the room and left the manor to disapparate away.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus felt sick. He couldn’t warn Dumbledore or the order about Harry or even hint about it, and his beloved Lily’s son was turning into a monster. What would she say to Severus if she could see her son now? He couldn’t believe what he’d just witnessed. He would pass on as much information as he could to the Order. This was insane.

~-~-~

Harry came back to school. For this half of the year, he would be working on recruiting less traditional dark students to the dark order. He created a list of potential members:

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

He wasn’t as confident in Neville, but Neville seemed to not be as stuck as Ron and Hermione in his ways and if he could forgive the dark, surely so could Neville. He made a plan to talk to each of them to see if he should push further or back off.

Harry started with the Weasley twins. “Hey Fred! Hey George!” He called to them. He greeted them at the Burrow --- he hadn’t gone back to school just yet and was staying at the Burrow before they’d go to Platform 9 ¾. They came over and gave him a hug. Harry motioned them up to his room. “I want to hear all about your shop. Tell me about it in your room?” Harry asked.

“Sure!” the twins replied in unison. Up in the room, Harry locked the door behind him and cast a series of silencing spells and privacy wards.

“What’s with all the secrecy?” Fred asked.

“Yeah, I was wondering that myself.” George continued

“I lied when I said that I wanted to talk to you about the business. I have some questions I want to ask you without prying ears trying to listen in.”

“What could our little Harrykins have to tell us...”

“...that’s so secretive not even Ron and Hermione could know?”

“I don’t think you’ll be saying that once I tell you. Trust me for now.” Harry says placatingly. “Just answer a few of my questions, and then I’ll answer yours. Sounds good?”

“Alright,” they replied in unison.

“For starters, your products. Several of them aren’t exactly made using only light spells.”

“You noticed?”

“Of course I did. Brilliant version of the imperius in your skiving snack boxes by the way. I thought it ingenious that you were able to make the imperius radiate from the user to be convincing to the teacher.” Fred and George visibly paled at these words.

“How did…”

“...you find out…”

“...about that?”

“We purposefully…”

“...built in several…”

“...self destruct modes for…”

“...anyone trying to…”

“...reverse engineer them?”

“Don’t you think I could recognize the imperius when I saw it? It’s subtle, but I’m observant when it comes to magic.”

“Is this a lecture on Dark Magic?” Fred asked.

“Because we aren’t going to go join You Know Who if that’s what you are worried about? We support you.” George added.

“Really?”

“Yes!” they both said in unison.

“Because that would be an oxymoron.” Harry said with a smirk. At this, they both gasped in shock.

“Wait…” George said.

“Let us get this straight.” Fred continued.

“You’re working with You Know Who?”

“Tom.” Harry corrected. George and Fred squeaked in shock.

“You refer to him as Tom?” they squealed.

“Of course, but only I. If you accept my offer, you’d have to refer to him as the Dark Lord or my Lord.” Harry said with an even bigger smirk.

“HELL YES!” they screamed.

“In that case, welcome aboard, my twin terrors.” They grinned at each other. “Oh, and preferably don’t tell your mum.” They snorted in laughter.

“I’ll let Tom know your answer.”

“Our lord.” they said with a knowing smile to each other with grins wider than the span of Riddle Manor.

~-~-~

Next, Harry decided to talk to Luna and Neville. On the ride back, Luna came into his compartment, and told him “The answer is yes, by the way.” When he asked what she meant, she simply told him that the wrackspurts had told her that Harry was going to invite her to join the Dark Army and that she was interested. This surprised Harry. It sounded like she could sense magic --- not a seer --- but something similar. He’d have to look into it later.

Neville was going to be the hard part. His parents were in Saint Mungos in cause to a certain Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Harry truly hoped he could convince Neville, because he’d been a good friend. He approached Neville cautiously, and asked him if he wanted to take a skiving snack box from DADA to avoid Snape on the first day back. Neville agreed --- wanting to get away from Snape, so they did so. They went to the Great Lake, and Harry set up a privacy ward. “Nev, I think you’re a really great friend.” Harry started.

“Thanks Harry,” Neville said with a smile.

“Don’t you think skiving snack boxes are great?” Harry asked “innocently”.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, what if I told you a dark spell was used in them.”

“Well, that wouldn’t be that bad for such a positive effect to avoid Snape.” Neville said cautiously, clearly caught off guard.

“Yeah, but Snape’s pretty smart and suspicious too. He’d be likely to not buy the story with any old dark spell.” Harry prompted.

“True, so it’d have to be strong, but I don’t think their bad for making Snape let me out of class.” Neville countered.

“What if I told you it was a version of the Imperious.” Harry said, restraining a smirk.

“What?!?!” Neville shouted. “Fred and George used the Imperious?”

“Yup” Harry said, popping the p.

“Well, I don’t like it, but I still think it is a positive overall to the world. Why are you telling me this.”

“How do you feel about the dark?” Harry asked.

“Well, my parents are in Saint Mungos because of them, so I don’t like them at all.” Neville responded, defensively.

“And my parents are six feet under.” Harry countered.

“True. Which is why we are fighting against them.”

“Our parents chose this as their fight. They knew what they were getting into. They could’ve stayed neutral, instead they took a side. They knew that by fighting, they could die. They chose it as a worthy cause. They sent Death Eaters to Azkaban after stunning them and dementors can be worse than death. Some of those Death Eaters had families too. What is your opinion on the Dark?” Harry asked.

“Are you playing devil’s advocate for you know who? Because I’ll tell you, I support you through and through. I wouldn’t betray you or the light.”

“I’m not playing devil’s advocate, I’m defending and supporting him. If you don’t wish to betray me OR the light, then you can be a neutral I suppose.” Harry said.

“What? No! I can fight for you and the light!” Neville argued.

“For who? Me? Or the light?”

“Both.”

“That’s not possible.”

“Can you tell me why not?”

“It’d be easier to show you.” Harry said with a slight smirk.

“Then show me?” Neville said, exasperatedly. Harry cast another few wards around, including one that would prevent anyone from seeing. Then, he rolled up his left sleeve. Neville gasped.

“Thi- This complicates things. Honestly, I only supported the light because I supported you. In that case, I’m with you.”

“Thank you. I’ll let Tom know.”

“Tom?”

“The Dark Lord. Only I’m allowed to call him that.”

“Oh. Okay. Who else knows?”

“Fred, George, Luna, and the Slytherins.”

“Figures.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in a single day! Wow! Hope you enjoyed! 💖


	7. Chapter 7

Fred and George loved the fact that they were a part of the Dark Order. Fred, George, Luna, and Neville had been initiated into their lords’ inner circle last week, and had been trained in a variety of new and exciting spells. They were honored. The only downside that Fred and George could see, would be that it would be hard to hide the reason they’d be wearing a lot more long sleeved shirts. For now, it’d be fine, because it was Winter, but in the Summer, it’d be difficult to explain that to their somewhat crazed mum. Molly Weasley was very observant at times and when it came to anything slightly unusual about Fred and George, she’d assume it was rebellion against her (which in a sense this was) and attempt to stamp it out. Long sleeves in the summer most definitely would count as rebellion.

Neville’s grandmother wouldn’t be happy with him, but she wouldn’t notice, because she didn’t notice a thing about Neville. Luna’s dad was the same way, so she’d have an easier time also.

Either way, all four were thrilled to be Elite Inner Circle members of the Dark Order. They were all grinning ear to ear for hours after their mark, and it took ten howlers from Molly Weasley for Fred and George Weasley to have their general good mood dampen. All of them had been for not telling her that they were going to “Lee’s house” over spring break. In reality, “Lee’s house” was really Riddle Manor, but had Molly known that, howlers would be the least of their concerns. They’d implanted false memories into Lee and his parents just to be safe --- so that if Molly checked --- the stories would match up.

~-~-~

Harry was working with Ron in Potions. Severus seemed to find this incredibly funny, and Harry heard muffled giggles whenever Severus was peeking at them out of the corner of his eye. Apparently, the man would adapt with Harry’s new found loyalty towards the dark. Harry was peeking at Draco out of the corner of his eye though. Draco’s luscious blond hair and those piercing grey eyes and that sharp aristocratic jaw line, and shit! He was getting distracted. Since when did Draco Malfoy become so hot? Hmmm. He’d have to ask him next time he saw him. Harry imagined kissing those soft lips, shit! Distracted again! If he keeps getting distracted Ron was going to mess up his potion. Okay. That took all thoughts of attraction out of Harry’s mind. Ron. Ugh! Talk about hideous.

~-~-~

Draco was working with Longbottom. Severus seemed to find this hilarious, but what he didn’t know was that Draco actually liked Neville ever since he joined the dark. He wondered what Snape would think if he knew that Neville had an identical tattoo to Snape’s on his left arm. He smirked at the thought. Neville had actually been pretty competent ever since the Dark Lord started tutoring. Funny how that is. Snape’s teaching terrified Neville while the bloody Dark Lord’s teaching helped Neville gain confidence actually. After working with him, Nev wasn’t quite so scared of Snape either. When had he taken to calling Longbottom, Nev. It didn’t matter. They were friends now. Harry, on the other hand, Draco glanced over at him. Those avada kedavra eyes were intense with passion and seemed to make Draco’s heart do funny things every time he locked eyes with him. That messy black hair that covered the majority of his scar made Draco’s mind forget about going straight to hell and take a few turns along the way. Shoot! He was getting distracted. It didn’t matter as much though. Neville was actually quite good at Potions after learning from the Dark Lord. Truly funny how that was.

~-~-~

Severus had long accepted that he’d been young and foolish when he joined the dark. To protect Lily’s son and spy on the dark for Dumbledore had been ideal and rewarding. Now he had a problem though. That very Harry Potter was now the Dark Lord’s equal. Working right by his side. And he seemed perfectly content to torture those who he viewed as the opposition. He hoped that by pairing him with Ron, he could lead Harry back to the light.

Severus was also highly suspicious of Neville Longbottom. He’d always been abysmal at potions, but because he’d scraped an E last year, he’d been forced to accept him. Now; however, Longbottom was doing wonders in potions. He didn’t seem afraid of Severus any more and was making O worthy potions on a daily basis. Severus didn’t know where the change had come from and he was concerned.

~-~-~

Harry was leaving potions, when he ran into Draco in the hallway. “Oh. Hey. Sorry.”

“Hey.” Draco replied. Harry’s heart did swoops and he couldn’t help himself. He pulled in and kissed Draco. Hard. On the lips and stayed there for five seconds. He pulled away. “Sorry,” Harry said blushing.

“No, don’t be. You have know idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Shall we continue this in the RoR?”

“Yes,” Harry said, moaning, pulling them into the RoR and closing the door. There was a lavish bed and a bathroom with a sink and mirror. Potions had been their last class, but they hadn’t gone to dinner yet.

Harry pulled Draco in for another big kiss and massaged Draco’s hair, as Draco did the same. They vanished their clothes and *********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm not confident about writing smut, so I have decided not to publish the scene between Harry and Draco at the end. I feel like my writing of smut (at least for now) is bad, but I hope you liked this chapter. It's a shorter one, but I'm posting two charters today, so I hope that's okay. :)
> 
> 💖


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Draco were at it all night. They finally fell asleep at 6am the next morning and woke at 7:30am. They groggily looked over at the clock. Damn. Breakfast was at eight on Saturdays, so they had thirty minutes to get down to the great hall. They took a shower (don’t want to be too obvious) and rushed to put on their robes. They stumbled out of the room and could barely walk straight. They REALLY hoped people wouldn’t be able to tell, but they struggled to hide their groggy grins and stumbling legs.

At breakfast, Luna and Neville eyed them suspiciously, and Fred and George exchanged grins with each other. Great. So it seems they definitely could tell. It wouldn’t be an issue though. As long as the rest of the school didn’t find out, it’d be fine. And why would the rest of the school find out? Exactly. They wouldn’t.

Harry had been improving drastically. His spell repertoire increased as he was no longer bound by the constraints of light magic and he’d been better understanding manners and heirships. He’d be going to Gringotts over the spring break to claim those heirships and find out any parts of his family history he didn’t already know. He was in potions and Severus seemed displeased as ever. Harry was suspicious of Severus, but had no evidence against him yet, so he did not take action just yet. He would keep an eye on him though. Over Yule break, he’d been tutored in several subjects. The dark lord had composed a schedule for him:

Time:

Instructor:

Course:

8:00-9:00

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black

Dark Arts

9:00- 10:00

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

Healing

10:00- 11:00

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Parsel Magic

12:00- 1:00

Lucius Malfoy

Heirships/Lordships/Manners

1:00- 2:00

Barty Crouch Jr.

Deuling and Spellcraft

2:00- 3:00

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Potions

Tom had excelled in all subjects, though some of his Inner Circle taught Harry some of the courses so he could learn from a variety of people. Neville, Fred/George, Luna, and Draco had all been on the same schedule. They now excelled and were more than pleased. They also had learned and mastered Legilimency and Occlumency on the weekends. Harry was sitting in potions, reflecting on this, when he felt his mark burn. He glanced at his friends, and noticed their left arms were feeling similar to Harry’s. He glanced up at Snape, and could tell that Snape felt it too. Class was over in five minutes, so they’d apparate away then. That was another thing. They’d been taught how to apparate over Yule so that they didn’t have to rely on Portkeys and Floo every time they were called. They were quite skilled and would no doubt shock everyone when they officially passed their apparition tests and got their licenses so quickly. He smirked at that thought.

The five minutes passed quickly, and they went to an unoccupied bathroom to portkey to Hogsmeade. They couldn’t apparate in or out of Hogwarts, but they could disapparate from Hogsmeade. They made a portkey so no-one would be suspicious if they traced the portkey, and then apparated from Hogsmeade to Riddle Manor. Severus, it seemed, was also there by the time they arrived. Potions was his last class, so they didn’t worry about their absences being noticed. It was a Hogsmeade weekend anyway, so it shouldn’t matter if they weren’t strictly noticed over the weekend. Harry was excited and thrilled to see what their lord, Tom, needed.

~-~-~

He arrived at Tom’s side, along with the rest of the dark lord’s death eaters. Elite, Inner Circle, Outer Circle, and regular DEs were all there. Today was a raid, so they would be given their assignments. Draco and Harry would be leading Bellatrix, Lucius, Nott, and 20 outer circle members in a raid against the DoM. Neville and Luna would be leading Snape, Narcissa, Greengrass, and 50 DEs members in a raid against Amelia Bones and eliminate her before they seized the Ministry and eventually Hogwarts. Fred and George would be leading Parkinson, Zambini and 50 DEs in a raid against Hogsmeade.

They’d retrieve the prophecy at the DoM so they could break the prophecy's hold on the two dark lords while mayhem was caused at Hogsmeade. Bones would be taken out, and then they’d reconvene to take the Ministry. Lucius would become the Minister of Magic and various other DEs would get other positions in the Ministry. Then they would just have to take the school and deal with the Order of the Phoenix. This would be a big victory.

Harry put on his mask and cloak along with the others and apparated out of Riddle Manor to the DoM. He and Draco sent AK’s at the Unspeakables that got in his way and they split up to search for the prophecy. “Found it!” Draco shouted. Harry made his way to Draco and looked at the prophecy. They needed to get out of there quickly, so they apparated back to Riddle Manor. Harry showed the dark lord the prophecy, and they put their hands on it together. They watched in horror as the prophecy unfolded:

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord rises

Born from those who thrice defied him

Born as the seventh month dies

Born at the hand of his enemies he shall

Destroy the Dark Lord with love

The one with the power to equal the Dark Lord rises

Born from those who thrice defied him

Born as the seventh month dies

Born at the hand of his enemies he shall

Be savior of the Dark Lord

Two possibilities

Same child

Two Dark Lords or one Dark and one Light

Should child chose the Light, he will

Prevail and Dark will fail

Should cold chose the Dark, he will

Prevail and Light will fail

The Dark Lord must mark him as his equal, then 

The child will chose

Between being a dual dark lord or

An opposing light one.

The prophecy then ends there. Harry and Tom look at eachother. Apparently, there was a high probability of having many compulsions, spells, and blocks based on the prophecy alone. They were dual dark lords. Harry needed to get to Gringotts right away for a full blood test.

~-~-~

Harry and Tom walked into Gringotts disguised as random wizards. “I’d like to speak to my account manager and to have a full blood test.” Harry said, slipping a piece of paper with more details over to the teller.

“Ah, yes. It seems our least favorite customer has decided to attempt to ruin more lives. Right this way.” The goblin said. Harry and Tom were surprised to learn that the goblins were not fond of Dumbledore, but did not say anything. “Three drops of blood on this parchment.” Griphook, the Potter account manager, said, handing Harry a knife. Harry pricked his finger and let three drops of blood fall onto the parchment.

Name: Hadrian Salazar Black-Riddle

Parents:

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

Mother: Bellatrix Riddle nee Black

Father: James Fleamont Potter - deceased - illegal - blood adoption

Mother: Lily Evans nee Potter - deceased - illegal - blood adoption

Godparents:

Godfather: Lucius Malfoy

Godmother: Narcissa Malfoy

Godfather: Sirius Black - deceased - illegal, Frank Longbottom - incapacitated - illegal

Godmother: Alice Longbottom - incapacitated - illegal

Siblings:

None

Guardians:

Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. and Bellatrix Riddle nee Black - illegally blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore - illegally formed by Albus Dumbledore

Petunia Evans Dursley and Vernon Dursley - illegally formed by Albus Dumbledore

Abilities/Affinities:

Parselmouth - 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore - broken

Parsel magic - 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore - partially broken

Dark Arts - 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore - partially broken

Defense against the Dark Arts - 50% blocked by Albus Dumbledore - active

Charms - 60% blocked by Albus Dumbledore - active

Transfiguration - 60% blocked by Albus Dumbledore - active

Herbology - 70% blocked by Albus Dumbledore - active

Legilimency - 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore - partially broken

Occlumency - 90% blocked by Albus Dumbledore - broken

Potions - 80% blocked by Albus Dumbledore - partially broken

Metamorphmagus - 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore - active

Self Healing - 70% blocked by Albus Dumbledore - active

Core Block - 80% blocked by Albus Dumbledore - active

Potions:

Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion keyed to Hermione Granger - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion keyed to Ronald Weasley - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion keyed to the Weasley family - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Love Potion keyed to Ginny Weasley - cast by Albus Dumbledore - inactive

Hate Potion keyed to Slytherins - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Hate Potion keyed to Draco Malfoy - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Hate Potion keyed to Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Hate Potion keyed to Death Eaters - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Hate Potion keyed to Dark Magic - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Mistrust Potion keyed to Severus Snape - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion keyed to the Dursleys - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion keyed to Gryffindor - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsions:

Compulsion to stay with the Dursleys - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to be reckless - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to be friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to not ask questions - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to listen to Albus Dumbledore - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to be with Weasley family - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to mistrust Draco Malfoy - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to mistrust Slytherins - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to tell Albus Dumbledore the truth when asked - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to hate Voldemort - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion to go to Gryffindor - cast by Albus Dumbledore

Heirships/Lorships:

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black - unclaimed

Most Ancient House of Gaunt - unclaimed

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin - unclaimed

Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter - unclaimed

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emrys - unclaimed

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw - unclaimed

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor - unclaimed

Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell - unclaimed

Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff - unclaimed

Properties:

Grimmirald Palace

Slytherin Manor

Potter Manor

Gryffindor Manor

Hufflepuff Manor

Peverell Manor

Ravenclaw Manor

Emrys Palace

Black Manor

Gaunt Manor

Potter Summer Retreat House

Godric's Hollow

Black Family Estate

Peverell Estate

Ravenclaw Lodge

Hufflepuff Lodge

Gryffindor Lodge

Slytherin Lodge

Diagon Alley - 5%

Knockturn Alley - 5%

Ministry of Magic - 10%

Hogsmeade - 50%

Hogwarts - 100%

Vaults:

Vault 103 - Gaunt Vault - 20,000 galleons

Vault 529 - Potter Main Vault - 1,677,356,370 galleons

Vault 530 - Potter Possession Vault - James Potter’s Portrait, Lily Potter’s Portrait, and Lily Potter’s Potion Journal

Vault 531 - Marauders Vault - Copy of the Marauders Map, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail’s pranking notebook, pranking supplies, and a large supply of wolfsbane.

Vault 647 - Potter Trust Vault - 1,000 galleons every year for seven years after activated

Vault 1,029 - Black Main Vault - 1,500,873,200 galleons

Vault 1,030 - Black Possession Vault - Portraits of all Blacks

Vault 1,320 - Slytherin Main Vault - 3,529,873,246,489,050 galleons

Vault 1,321 - Slytherin Possession Vault - Salazar Slytherin’s Portrait, Salazar Slytherin’s Diary, Salazar Slytherin's Potion Notebook, and Salazar Slytherin’s Spell Book

Vault 1,322 - Ravenclaw Main Vault - 4,104,723,819,673,581,209 galleons

Vault 1,323 - Ravenclaw Possession Vault - Rowena Ravenclaw’s Portrait, Rowena Ravenclaw’s Diary, Rowena Ravenclaw’s Potion Notebook, and Rowena Ravenclaw’s Spell Book

Vault 1,324 - Hufflepuff Main Vault - 2,842,135,629,356,468,325 galleons

Vault 1,325 - Hufflepuff Possession Vault - Helga Hufflepuff’s Portrait, Helga Hufflepuff’s Diary, Helga Hufflepuff’s Potion Notebook, and Helga Hufflepuff’s Spell Book

Vault 1,326 - Gryffindor Main Vault - 3,461,345,246,421,567,540 galleons

Vault 1,327 - Gryffindor Possession Vault - Godric Gryffindor’s Portrait, Godric Gryffindor's Diary, Godric Gryffindor’s Potion Notebook, and Godric Gryffindor’s Spell Book

Vault 1,400 - Emrys Main Vault - 6,906,356,363,122,685,359,395,258,620,000 galleons

Vault 1,401 - Emrys Possession Vault - Merlin Emrys’s Portrait, Merlin Emrys’s Diary, and Merlin Emrys’s Weapons

Vault 1,423 - Peverell Main Vault - 5,367,468,467,298,507,413,246,875,799,980 galleons

Vault 1,424 - Peverell Possession Vault - Portraits, Stone of Resurrection, Invisibility Cloak - removed, and Elder Wand - removed

Wizengamot Seats:

Emrys - 13

Slytherin - 12

Gryffindor - 12

Hufflepuff - 12

Ravenclaw - 12

Black - 10 - illegal proxy of Albus Dumbledore

Peverell - 10 

Potter - 8 - illegal proxy of Albus Dumbledore

Gaunt - 7

Debts:

Owed 1 life debt from all of Wizarding Great Britain

Owed 1 life debt from Ginevera Weasley

Owed 1 life debt from Severus Snape - inherited from father (blood adoption)

When Harry - no Hadrian and Tom finished reading the results, they looked at eachother and felt like they were going to be sick. Dumbledore had really signed his death warrant this time. “Hadrian” Tom whispered. “We want all of these spells, compulsions, blocks, potions, everything removed and out and then Hadrian can claim his inheritance.” Tom said to the goblin.

“Let’s go to the ritual room.” the goblin said, nodding at them.

~-~-~

When everything was over, Hadrian and Tom apparated back to Riddle Manor. Bellatrix had been livid when she’d been informed what Dumbledore had done to her Hadrian and had to have seven calming draughts before she could fully calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! A longer one and I'm sure the chapter you've all been anticipating! Waa support fun to write, so I hope you like it!
> 
> 💖


End file.
